Crimson Eyes
by CrimsonMoon91
Summary: A red eyed girl is starting school at the same one that Naruto and the gang attend. I'm like the worst summaries so if you like Naruto & you like school fics with lots of pairings and SasukeXOC, then please read and reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Peoplez! I'm like uberly hyper right now and I'm being yelled at to get off of the computer 'cuz my bro needs it for something or other. So I gotta go, but I wanted to post this first. I've got another chapter already written up, but I don't know if you'll like it, 'cuz this one isn't that good. So yeah, if I get even one nice review on it, I'll be happy and post the second chapy. Yupyup. So either you can enjoy this and review to tell me, or you can hate it and review to tell me to stop writing forever...and I wont listen to you.

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Naruto...but one day I will! And when that day comes, you can bet that they'll be more fighter chicks! Yay!

----------------------

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

That was the noise that echoed through the long halls and uninhabited rooms on that cool September morning. The sounds of the alarm clock could be heard from miles, as a slender hand reached out from under the the warm comfort of her blankets. Her hand clumsily grabbing at the items on her nightstand, searching for the source of the irritating beeping noise. As her figures felt around the surface of the small table, they came into contact with the object that had awoken her from her dreamless sleep.

The girl's eyes flickered open, sitting up slightly in her large bed. She scanned her surroundings and they began to adjust, as she looked sleepily over at the now soundless clock. It read 7:15 a.m., her eyes widened.

"Holy cow, I'm going to be late!" She hollered, as she jumped up from her bed. Unfortunately for her though, she had gotten tangled up in her blankets while she slept, and in her haste in getting out of bed she had fallen off of it and onto the floor with a loud 'thud'. She scramble to get up off of the floor there was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Miss Reiki, breakfast was ready 15 minutes ago." Called the voice of the girl's nanny, Sophey, from the other side of the door. "Please tell me you didn't sleep in again." Sophey added knowingly.

"No, I'm up." She called back as she dashed over to her closet to find her school uniform, "I'll be down stairs in a moment Sophey."

"Alright Miss Reiki, but your father wishes to leave soon, best hurry up." Sophey informed her. The girl noticed the concern in her nanny's voice while she rummaged through her rather large walk in closet.

"Okay, thank-you Sophey." Reiki said as she found her uniform and started to change out of her pajamas. Her uniform consisted of a pleaded dark red skirt that stopped at mid-thigh, a white button-up blouse with long sleeves, and a matching dark red jacket that had the school's emblem on the left side, right over the heart. It also had black shoes, fairly long white socks, and an optional red vest that one could wear over top the blouse on cold days.

Reiki walked out of her closet wearing her uniform, minus the vest, and stood in front of her full length mirror. She admired how well the uniform suited her and complemented her figure. The red cloth matched her crimson coloured eyes perfectly. She lifted one of her delicate hands up and brushed a stand of her long, plum coloured hair back into place behind her ear. Ever since she was little she had gotten picked on for her hair and eyes. They weren't a normal colour, in fact she hadn't met anyone, outside of her family, that had her hair and eye colour. It made her feel special, different. Sadly though, people think that being different meant that your weird, and because of this, she didn't have many friend's growing up. But people are more understanding in this day and age. People no longer take one look at her blood coloured eyes and deep purple hair and think that she was a freak. They look at her for who she is, a kind, enthusiastic, caring girl.

Her attention was taken off of her refection when she heard another knock at her bedroom door. She walked over to the side of the room where the great French doors were. She opened one slightly and looked at the short, smiling woman standing in front of her. She was in about 50 years of age, with short gray hair that was tied back into a tight pony tale. She wore a simple gray and black, ankle length dress and a white apron over top. Reiki smiled back at her. She loved her nanny so much, she had been working for her family ever since Reiki was 4 years old. She had grown accustom to seeing Sophey's smile everywhere she went. It was like nothing could even make her stop smiling, and it was such a contagious smile too.

"Miss Reiki, your father is growing impatient. He wishes to see you before he has to leave, though you have been taking quite some time to get ready." Sophey said with a hint of displeasure in her voice.

"I'm sorry Sophey, I'm on my way down right now." Reiki apologized, as she went back into her bedroom and grabbed her backpack off of her desk. She walked out of the room and fallowed Sophey down the long hallway. They past by many closed doors and large windows looking over they're vast estates. They finally came to a stop outside of a big entrance way, Reiki glanced inside the room. It was quite a fair sized room, with a large table and chairs in the center. At the head of the table sat a man in his early forties who was reading the newspaper. The walls were decorated by 2 huge windows on one side of the room that went from the ceiling down to the floor, and were covered with dark purple velvet curtains.

Reiki turned back to her nanny, who smiled and made a gesture for her to go inside. She complied, walking slowly over to the table and silently sat down in the seat across from the man. The man didn't look up from his paper, instead a chubby man wearing a long white apron and a chief's hat walked into the room from a door across from the one that she herself had entered. He was carrying a platter in his hands, he and walked up to her. She smiled at him while he placed the platter in front of her on the table and lifter the lid reveling her breakfast. She quickly thanked the man. With that he turned around and left through the same door that he came through.

Reiki looked down at the food in front of her. She was never the kind of person to be concerned about her weight. She had no idea how some people wouldn't eat anything for days just to loss some unwanted pounds. There was no way, in her mind, that that could be a good thing. She loved to try weird foods and pig out every now and then. She had every intention of enjoying her meal.

After about 15 minutes of Reiki eating in silence while the man across from her read and drank his coffee. She put down her her fork and wiped her mouth with her napkin, staring up at the man before her. His hair was black and starting to gray with his age, wrinkles were visible around his eyes, and his features seemed to be fixed into a irritated expression. She watched his eyes roam over the page he was reading. He had the same red eyes that she did, but there were differences. His eyes were cold and had a dual look in them, while her eyes wear bright and seemed to sparkle with her innocence. She had always tried to hide her emotions and feelings from people she didn't know, but they always showed in her eyes, she couldn't help it.

"Are you ready to go to your new school?" A cold and harsh voice broke her out of her thoughts. She mentally shook her head to refocus herself. She looked up at the man that had spoken to her moments ago, but his eyes had never left the newspaper.

"Yes, Father." Reiki said as the man continued to stare at the paper in his hands. He didn't respond to her, but after a moment or two he folded the paper back up and place it on the table beside him. He then stood, still not making eye contact with his daughter, and he made his way out of the room.

Reiki, being used to his solemn behavior, got up and picked up her backpack which she had place beside her chair. She then fallowed her father down the hallway, even though he didn't tell her to, she knew she was supposed to. She always new what he wanted her to do. It was a kind of feeling that she got in the back of her mind that old her that he wanted her to do something or go somewhere.

She fallowed him all the way out to the front foyer. He then stopped and one of our butlers walk up to him and handed him his briefcase and his trench cost. He took them and continued walking. She fallowed him as he left the house and walked down the cement steps. A cool breeze whipped past her face and sent a shiver down my spine. She hated the weather in September, it was always cold and gray. Not her idea of a nice day.

When they reached the bottom of the steps Reiki looked up at my father, he was facing the other way looking down the driveway. She stood on my tiptoes to look over his shoulder and I saw two black limo coming over to us. Then she sighed.

_'Why can't I have a normal life?' _She asked myself as the limos pulled up to where they stood waiting. The driver of the first one got out and walked about to meat the two of them. He bowed to Reiki's father and opened the door for him to get in. The red eyed man ignored the driver and walked into the limo. Once he had vanished into it, the driver shut the door and walked back to the front of the car and got in his seat. Reiki walked a little closer to where her father had just disappeared to. She bend down a little as the black, tinted window rolled down. Looking in, she seeing her father's face looking back at her for the first time that morning. She waited for him to say something.

"The principal's name at your new school is Tsunade." He began, in his emotionless voice. "Find her in the office and she will help you find your classes from there. Be polite and watch your manner's Reiki, I don't want any complaints this time. I'll be back in 2 weeks, listen to your nanny while I'm gone."

Reiki only nodded. And with that her father rolled up the window and the limo pulled away. She stood there staring at it as it drove down the long driveway and out of the front gates. As she was watching, the second limo pulled up to where she was. Instead of the driver coming and opening the door for her, she opened it herself and quickly sat down inside.

----------------------

The End

...or not. I donno yet. It'll all depending on you! So review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Dumb Disclaimer! I am not the owner of Naruto or anything related to it. And I would think you guys would know that by now. But whatever, I told you just in case you were weird enough to think I did.

Okay, now that that's done, you can read the next chapter. I know I said that I wasn't going to add this chapter until I got a review saying something nice...or anything at all really. But I figured that I might as well add this and see if anyone hates it, and if someone does then I'll take it off. That makes more sense to me considering I've already written a few chaps of this story. So yeah. R&R

Recap!

"The principal's name at your new school is Tsunade." He began, in his emotionless voice. "Find her in the office and she will help you find your classes from there. Be polite and watch your manner's Reiki, I don't want any complaints this time. I'll be back in 2 weeks, listen to your nanny while I'm gone."

Reiki only nodded. And with that her father rolled up the window and the limo pulled away. She stood there staring at it as it pulled down the long driveway and out of the front gates. As she was watching, the second limo pulled up to where she was. Instead of the driver coming and opening the door for her, she opened it herself and quickly sat down inside.

It was quite spaces and glamorous, as is everything her father owns. She closed the door behind her and the limo started down the driveway. As soon as it started to move, the window between her and the driver rolled down. She looked up with a smile at the diver, Marlin. They were actually pretty good friends. He had been her mother's personal diver before, now he was hers. They would talk about lots of different things as he drove her places. He was a great listener, and he always made her laugh.

"Hello Miss Reiki." he smiled at her and she waved back. "So it seems that you aren't nervous at all about going to a new school."

"So it seems." Reiki replied, knowing that Marlin would see that she actually was. As she assumed, he did. He gave her a encouraging smile.

"You're a great kid, and anyone would be glad to have you as a friend. You've got nothing to worry about." he said trying to get her confidence up.

"Maybe you're right Marlin." she said with a sigh and stared out the window. One of her hands going up to her neck and playing with the necklace around it. She had a sad look on her face, her hand running down the silver chain to the heart locket at the end. Her fingers tightened slightly around it.

"You look upset." Marlin commented. Looking at her from the rear view mirror.

"He's going on another business trip." she said quietly, but he still heard her. He gave her a sad smile.

"How long this time?" he hated asking, because it would make her think about how much time she spends alone, but he asked anyway, maybe it wont be that long this time, maybe.

"2 weeks." she informed him.

"Well now, thats not that bad now is it? At least you know that when you make friends at your new school that you can bring them home without any complications with your father having a meeting or a dinner party or anything like that." he said trying to look on the bright side.

"Yeah, I guess." Reiki said sadly. After a moment of silence, she spoke again, but this time in a more excited tone of voice. "Well that's enough about that. I can't show up at school on my first day all upset and depressed can I?"

Marlin loved the way she could go from sad to energetic in a matter of seconds. He smiled at her as she sat up straight and place her locket under her shirt so it was out of view and out of mind. Then she reached over to where her armrest was. She flipped the top part of the armrest up reveling a panel of buttons. She looked at them all.

"What do you say to a little music to drive to?" she asked Marlin with a small smile on the face. He nodded know that by 'little music to drive to' meant that he wont be about to hear anything for a week and a half. Reiki loved music and she loved to sing. She was really good at it too and she sings with such passion. But the thing was, she loved to listen to really loud, really fast music. Especially if it had a lot of guitar in it.

She push a button and music came out of the speakers. 'Vertigo' by U2 filled her ears as she began to sing along. She started to sway with the music and dance a little bit. By the time the song ended they were about to pull into the parking lot of her new school.

"Wow." She said aloud to herself. "It's so big."

She looked out onto the school grounds. They were filled with boys and girls catching up with old friends, walking into the school, playing soccer, and hanging out. The school itself was reither large. The building was made of red bricks and had lots of windows. There were big entrance doors at the front of the school, and a sign on top of the door that read in bold black letters 'Konoha High School'. Reiki was still gazing at the school when the limo pulled up to the sidewalk and stopped.

"End of the line Miss Reiki." Marlin called back to her. She looked up at him and nodded. She grabbed her back pack and was about to open the door when Marlin spoke again.

"Let me get that for you." he offered but before she could protest he was already out of the diver's door and halfway to hers. He opened it for her and held out his hand. She took it and he helped her out of the limo. When she was out he looked at her and smiled.

"Good luck. I'll be back after school, Miss Reiki." With that he turned, walking back to the divers side to take his seat, and with in seconds he was gone. Reiki stood there for a moment then something dawned on her.

'_Oh my god! I'm all alone and I have no idea were the principal's office is!_' She thought in a panic, but quickly calmed down. '_I can do this. I can handle myself. I'll just ask someone to direct me there. Then the principal will tell me where my classes are. It'll be easy_.'

With new found confidence she turned in the direction of the school, only to be almost scared to death by the amount of people staring at her. '_Why are they staring? Is it my hair? Or my eyes? Am I not wearing any pants? Do I have something stuck in my teeth? Or maybe it's because I'm the new girl and I was just brought to school in a limo_.' She pause for a second '_Yup! That's the one_.'

She sighed and began her way to the school, ignoring the weird looks she was getting. She would occasionally hear something like "Is she new hear? I've never seen her before." or "Wow, a limo to school! She must be rich." or "Purple and red? Well, I've seen weirder." and for some odd reason 'Hey! Cute purple haired girl! Wanna go out sometime?' She was thankful when she reached the doors to the school. She walked into the building to see it was pretty packed with students. She walked down a hallway, trying not to bumped into people on her way past them. After a few minute of wandering around the hallways she heard the bell ring, signaling the start of class. With in what felt like seconds, the crowded hallways cleared of all signs of life.

_'Now what?_'she asked herself. '_I should have asked someone for directions before. Now I'm completely lost and there isn't anyone around!_'

But she was wrong, there was someone there. A certain blue eyed, blond haired, loud mouth. He was running down the hallway as fast as he could because he was late for class. He was so caught up in not getting in trouble on the first day back, that he didn't notice the purple haired girl looking really lost, well, he didn't notice her until he ran straight into her. Causing Reiki to fall to the ground.

"What the-" Naruto began, but stopped as soon as he figured out what had just happened. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Hear let me help you."

He offered her a hand to help her up. She gladly took it, and thanked him for it.

"Oh it's no problem. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again, not getting a real answer from her before.

"I'm sure." she answered with a smile.

"That's a relieve." Naruto said as he picked up her back pack that she had dropped and handing it to her. She took it and thanked him again. He grinned at her.

"Well, you must be new here. 'Cause I've never seen you around." he said to the girl in front of him.

"Yes, I am." she said back.

"Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki." he said cheerfully, extending a hand to her. She took it and smiled at him.

"I'm Reiki Umeko, nice to meat you Naruto." They shook hands and Reiki thought that this would be the perfect time to ask for directions.

"Umm...Naruto. Like you said, I'm new here." She started, "And I was wondering if you could show me where the principals office is, since I'm completely lost."

"Oh, sure Reiki! In fact, that would be a great idea!" Naruto said, all of the sudden really happy with the outcome of running into her. He notice her confused look and explained, "Well I was going to be late for class anyways but if I help you find the office then Tsunade-sama will give me a note and I'll have an excuse for not being in class on time."

"So we both win." said Reiki after Naruto's explanation. He nodded, then grabbed her hand and led her down the hallway.

"It's this way, come on." he was practically dragging her to the office. When they got there Naruto walking in fallowed closely by Reiki. He walked up to the secretary and called rather loudly, "Hi ya, Shizune!" The secretary looked up and smiled at him.

"Hello Naruto. And what brings you here while class is in session?" She asked, eyeing Reiki who was standing behind Naruto. Reiki only smiled at her.

"She's new and I brought her here after she got lost." he informed Shizune, while Reiki blushed a little from embarrassment. It's not like she tried to get herself lost or anything. The secretary gave her a slight smile.

"You'll have to go in and see Tsunade then. Naruto can go with you if you would like." She said and pointed to the door that said 'principal' on it. Reiki nodded and looked at Naruto.

"You don't have to come, Naruto. You've already done enough." She said thanking him. He nodded and asked Shizune for a note for is so called 'noble deed' of bring her there. He told her that he would see her around and she thanked him again for his help and she headed for Tsunade's office. She walked up to the door and knocked. From inside the room she head some shuffling and a woman's voice called out a "Come in."

Reiki opened the door and walked inside. She was greeted by a women, who she assumed was Tsuande. She said a polite hello and sat down in the seat in front of the big desk where the woman was sitting.

"Well hello, I'm Tsunade. I'm the principal here at Konoha High. Judging by those eyes of yours, I suspect that you are the young Miss Umeko, am I correct?" she paused while Reiki nodded her head as to say yes. Then she reached into her desk and pulled out some papers and handed them to Reiki, then continued "Alright, this is your schedule. You'll have math, science, history, gym, art, cooking as well as homeroom. You'll have these classes everyday, and you'll also have lunch between you're forth and fifth class. I also gave you a map of the school and your class schedule will say what classroom you have for each class. Any questions?"

"Umm, no ma'am." said Reiki, "It's all pretty straight forward."

"Alright then, let's go introduce you to your new class." Tsunade said cheerfully. They both got up and lef the office and walked down the hallway to her homeroom class. Reiki's stomach was churning in anticipation. She was wondering what her new classmates would be like. She was wondering about her teachers too. And she was hoping that Naruto would be in at least some of her classes, since she new him a little, he seemed like a nice guy. She could really see herself become friends with Naruto. Before she knew it she was in front of her homeroom class. Tsunade looked at her and smiled.

"They're is nothing you should be worried about." she reassured the nervous Reiki.

That's the end of this chappy! But honestly, do any of you really care? No, probably not, no.

Anyways, please review, and have a wonderfully, magnificent day!


	3. Chapter 3

'Kay, so I've decided that I'm sick of waiting for reviews cuz I'm a really impatient person. So instead I'm just going to post a bunch of chapters and leave them up here. 'Cuz apparently none of you care either way if I leave them up or get rid of them since none of you ever review. Anyways, enjoy.

-Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, so don't even think it.

-Warning- This chapter and the chapters to fallow was created out of pure randomness.

--------------------------

"They're is nothing you should be worried about." she reassured the nervous Reiki. The second Tsunade opened the classroom door a chalkboard eraser fell to the floor in front of her feet.

"AWWWW!" wined a loud voice from inside the classroom. "It didn't work."

"Well of course it didn't work!" another voice called, this one obviously a girl "That has got to be the dumbest prank ever, Naruto!"

Reiki's heart skipped a beet, 'So Naruto is in my class? It's such a relief to know that there will be one friendly face.' she thought as Tsunade stepped inside the room.

"Sit down Naruto!" she said in a very demanding voice. She had to have been used to this by now Reiki thought as she too stepped inside the classroom.

As soon as she set foot inside the classroom all the people who had been quietly chatting and trying to ignore the scene Naruto was putting on quieted down. They all stared at her and no one said a thing. It was really nerve racking for Reiki. Then out of nowhere there was a 'poof' sound and she turned her head slighting only to be face to face with a silver haired, masked man. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't say a word and neither did he.

"Kakashi-sensie, your late!" yelled Naturo and he pointed at the masked man in front of Reiki's face. The man turned his head lazily to the direction of Naruto.

"Sorry I'm late, but I was busy helping an old lady cross the street." The man said.

"LIAR!" yelled almost the whole class, Naruto being the loudest. Kakashi shrugged it off, and turned his attention back on Reiki.

"So, you must be the new girl then." He said lazily. Reiki nodded slowly while still looking at him.

"Well then, I'm Kakashi, I'm going to be your homeroom and history teacher this year. And you are..." He said as more of a question then anything.

"Reiki Umeko." she said simply. He just looked at her.

"Okay," interrupted Tsunade "I can see your off to a great start. Now just remember Reiki, Kakashi here is a pervert. Don't get too close."

"Hey," Kakashi said in a hurt tone, "that's not true."

"Right.." Tsunade said sarcastically, "Now I've got to go. Good luck!" And she left the room, closing the door behind her. Leaving the classroom silent again.

"So Reiki," Kakashi said to break the silence, "Why don't you introduce yourself."

"Introduce myself?" she asked him.

"Yes, you know, tell the class about you're self. Your name, your age, your likes and dislikes. Things like that." he explained.

"Umm, alright I guess." She took a breath to calm herself, as all eyes were on her. "Like I said earlier, I'm Reiki Umeko. I'm 17 years old and I like to ummm...sing and dance and ummm...play soccer, and stuff like that."

She looked at Kakashi who nodded in approval at her into. Then he looked to the class and asked if anyone had any questions for her. Instantly hands shot up.

A girl with pink hair and sea-green eyes asked first, "Hi Reiki. First of all I would like to say welcome! And secondly, what school did you got to last?"

"I went to a privet school in Canada. Then we moved to Konoha and I decided to go here." she responded.

The next person to ask a question was a boy with long brown hair and white eyes, "Name's Neji. You said you liked to play soccer. Are you any good?"

"I'd like to think so." she answered back.

"You should try out for our team. We could use another member." he informed her and she she would be there.

Next was a blonde girl with blue eyes, "Hey, I'm Ino. and my question is is your hair natural? 'Cause if it is thats really cool!"

"Um, yes it is." She said and the girl smiled at her and said cool.

Now, the question was from a boy wearing a hoody and had brown hair, "Hello Reiki, my name's Kiba and I'ld like to know if you're allergic to dogs."

"No." She said, a little confused.

"Good." said the boy and he bent down to her floor and unzipped the top of his backpack, and out popped a little dog. He barked and wagged his tale a little bit.

"Awww." she couldn't resist saying that, the puppy was so cute.

On to the next question. This time it was a boy with black bushy eyebrows and was wearing a green spandex suit, "Hello! I am Rock Lee! And I would like to inform you that you look so youthful Reiki! You must have the spirit of youth in you! You should wear more green! It would make you even more youthful!"

"Okay, that wasn't a question, but thank-you...I think." was all she could manage to say.

The next question didn't come from one of the students, it came from a man that burst through the door, "Hello there! My name is Jiraiya, and I was wondering if you have ever thought of being in a novel?"

"Ummm...what?" Reiki was shocked that a man came out of nowhere to ask her to be in a novel. It was more than confusing.

"Jiraiya-sensie! She doesn't want to be in one of your perverted books!" yelled Naruto. Now that didn't help her understand anything any easier.

"My books aren't perverted! They are masterpieces." the man replied.

"Masterpiece my foot! They're just pornos!" yelled a girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah!" yelled Naruto in agreement.

"Fine then. Let's just let the girl decide if she wants to be a character in my newest book." he said and turned his attention back to Reiki, "Well? What do you say?"

"Umm...thanks but I'd rather not." she said trying to be as polite as she could. He looked at her for a moment.

"Okay!" he finally said.

"What? Okay? That's it?" Sakura called out in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked her.

"Every time you ask a girl to be in one of those stupid books of your's you never take 'no' for an answer! Why are you suddenly being so understanding about her want to not be publicly embarrassed as a character in your story?" Sakura asked.

"Well that's simple little lady. I remembered something." he said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"And what might that be Jiraiya-pervert?" Naruto asked him.

"She has purple hair." he said.

"And...?" Reiki asked.

"You hair reminded me of something." he said.

"Okay this is going no where." Ino stated.

"Just tell us what her hair reminded you of and why she can't be in your idiotic book." Neji said, he seemed to be getting annoyed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jiraiya asked.

"This is so troublesome." said another boy.

"Can you get to the point Jiraiya, so I can get back to teaching my class?" asked Kakashi.

"You weren't even teaching us anything Kakashi-sensie!" called the girl with brown hair and eyes.

"I would have if there wasn't so many distraction." he retorted.

"Okay, so what does my hair have to do with not being in a supposedly really bad porno?" Reiki asked.

"Well you see, you have purple hair, and so does you're older sister, if I'm not mistaken. Am I right?" Jiraiya asked her. She looked at him with surprise, she hadn't told anyone that she had a sister, let alone tell them that her sister had the same colour hair. Though, to be completely honest, it would be expected for sisters to look alike.

"Yes." Reiki said while nodding.

"Well then, that's how I remembered who your sister is. Then I remembered the time that I asked your her if she would be in one of my books." He said, "Let me tell you, it wasn't pretty."

Reiki let out a small laugh, "Yeah, that sounds like her alright."

"Well I just thought that if she was that mad when I asked her, then she would be just as mad if she found out that I asked you." he stated.

"Or even more mad." A voice came from the open door. Everyone looked around to find none other then Anko standing in the door way looking pissed off.

"Hi Anko!" Reiki said in an excited voice.

"Hey kid." Anko said smiling at her younger sister. She then walked over to Jiraiya and hit him over the head. Then made him apologize to Reiki for even implying that she should be in a porno. After he had apologized for the 5th time Anko dragged him out of the room to go see Tsunade. As soon as the door closed everyone's attention was back on Reiki who was still standing in front of the class. Everything was silent.

"What?" Kakashi asked, "No more questions?"

'_Okay,_' Reiki thought to herself, '_This is weird. Really, really weird.'_

"I have a question!" shouted some boy in the back row.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"You were the girl who got dropped off in a limo this morning right? Well I was wondering, who are your parents? I mean, I didn't even know Anko had a sister, not to mention a high class family."

"Actually, Anko isn't my sister." Reiki said honestly.

"But she just said..." Ino trailed off.

"Yes we call each other sister, but we aren't. She's really my cousin. But she lived with me and my parents while I was growing up, so we're really close and we call each other sister." she tried to explain.

"Oh, okay." the boy said, even though she had only answered part of his question.

"Well," Kakashi started before anyone could ask another question, "I think that's enough for now. You can go sit down there Reiki, behind Hinata."

---

The end of another chapter. Wupty do!


	4. Chapter 4

Chappy 4! YAY!

-Disclaimer- I'm not the owner of Naruto. Sad, so very sad.

-----------

"Well," Kakashi started before anyone could ask another question, "I think that's enough for now. You can go sit down there Reiki, behind Hinata."

He pointed to an empty set behind a shy looking girl with short blue hair. She nodded and walked over to her seat, smiling and saying a quick hello to the Hinata girl. But before they could get anything done, or even say something more to each other, the bell rung. Everyone stayed seated though. That was what confused Reiki. Noticing this, the girl on the left to her leaned over and told her that they had history next and it was in the same classroom, with the same teacher.

"Oh," Reiki said after learning this.

"I'm Temari by the way." the girl said.

"Nice to meat you." She replied sweetly. The girl smiled at her kindly and she did in return.

The next class what quiet and calm compared to the last one. She hadn't really learned much about history, but she had found out that Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari and the girl with brown hair and eyes, named Ten-Ten, were all best friends. They had even invited Reiki to sit with them at lunch. Marlin was right, it had been easy to make friends here. After a while of not doing much work, the bell rang again. They all put there things in their back packs and made their way outside into the hallway. Once all of the girls where there they looked at their schedule and it showed that they had art next. So the girls lead the way to the art room.

When they walked in they all took seats around one of the large tables. Soon the room was full of chatter but died down as soon as the teacher walked in. He introduced himself to Reiki as Asuma. Soon class was underway and they were all working on their art projects. They had to sketch a picture of the bouquet of flowers that were on Asuma's desk. All class the girls where explaining what everyone in their class was like to Reiki. She was taking notes in case there would be a test. So far she has gathered this information:

Things 2 Remember

Neji- Hinata's cousin, loves soccer, smart, kinda hard-headed, and Ten-Ten has a huge crush on him.

Naruto- big mouth, he is really annoying and childish sometimes, but he is a nice guy, a little dim, (considering Hinata's obvious crush on him.)

Shikamaru- really smart despite his lazy behavior, he thinks everything is troublesome, and it's super obvious that Ino has a thing for him.

Gaara- doesn't say much, doesn't need to. he's really strong and could take on almost anyone, doesn't sleep and you can tell. Sakura totally likes him, though she denies it, she said she hasn't like anyone since her crush on Sasuke.

Sasuke- he's supposed to be really handsome, smart and mysterious, but all I've seen him do is sit there and try to look cool. Has a fan club, is a human popsicle, the girls say I shouldn't get him mad, or else there would be bad consequence.

Rock Lee- totally weird with his freaky bushy-brows, but he is a nice guy and he is really dedicated to the gym teacher Gia. And I think that Temari likes him, but when I asked her she hit me...which makes me think she likes him a lot.

Kiba- nice, loud, kinda bossy, and brings his dog everywhere with him.

Shino- sorta weird, and really quiet. he's also obsessed with bugs. (yuck)

Choji- not much to say, the kid likes his chips.

Kankuro- He's a little mean in my opinion, I donno, maybe he's just misunderstood. The girls didn't say much about him

So that was her information that she had so far. And it could prove useful in the future, to know who your up against. After they had finished they're sketches they sat around for a few minute just talking, until the bell rang. They handed in their art projects and headed off to their next class. They read on their schedule that they had cooking class with Anko next. That made Reiki's stomach did a turn. She was going to fail this class for sure. She had an unsure look on her face and Ino asked her what was wrong.

"I can't cook." she admitted to them.

"That's okay Reiki, I'm not that good either." Temari said, while patting her on the back.

"No you don't understand," Reiki said trying to convince them, "I've only ever been inside a kitchen when Anko would bake something. I've never even tried to cook something myself."

"Wow," Sakura said.

"N-never?" asked Hinata.

"Not once." Reiki said.

"Well this is going to be interesting." said Ten-Ten as they entered the kitchen-like classroom.

The girls all took seat around one area of the classroom, while the rest of the student piled in the room. After everyone was settled down, Anko walked up to the front of the class and said her hellos to everyone. The feeling in Reiki's stomach didn't go away, in fact, it got worse. She could almost feel her father's solemn gaze on her, imagining when he finds out she failed a class. That wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

"So, is everyone ready to cook?" Anko said, but received no real responses. "Okay, grab an apron and get into groups of 3. We're going to bake some chocolate chip cookies."

So they did as they were told and each grabbed a white apron to put on top of their clothes, and left there jackets sitting on the chairs. Then they got into groups. The groups were as fallows:

Chouji, Kiba, Kankuro

Temira, Ten-Ten, Ino

Hinata, Sakura, Reiki

Neji, Sasuke, Naruto

Gaara, Rock Lee, Shikamuro

They all started and Anko said she had to go get another baking sheet and she would be back in a minute. But after a while they all came to some sort of problem while she was gone. Chouji had eaten all of the dough for their group, but it's not like Kiba's dog wouldn't have done it if Chouji hadn't. Gaara had no intention to bake and Shikamuro had fallen asleep on the cook book, leaving poor Lee to make them himself, but he didn't mind, he called it his 'youthful cookie exercise.' Ino had had a problem with putting chocolate chips in the cookies. She said that they were too fatty for her, but Ten-Ten wasn't paying attention to her and put them in accidentally. Now Ino was making both of her partners pick every trace of chocolate out of the dough.

Over at Hinata's group there wasn't any really big problems. But it was going pretty slowly, with the conversations going something like this:

"S-Sakura-chan, can y-you stir this pl-please?"

"Alright Hinata. Hey Reiki can you pass me the spatula?"

"Sure. But ummm...Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"What's a spatualy look like?"

"-Sigh- Right beside you on the counter."

"Okay. Here you go."

"That's a whisk Reiki, not a spatula."

"Oh, sorry Sakura."

"It's okay. Just pass me the spatula."

"Here you go."

"Ummmm..."

"What? Is that not a spatula?"

"T-that's a spatula, b-but Reiki-chan..."

"What?"

"You knocked over the bottle of cooking oil."

"Oh."

"Well clean it up!"

"How?"

"Y-you've never cl-cleaned b-before?"

"No. Should I have?"

"You're totally hopeless."

Not that Neji's group was having much more luck. It seems that Naruto had been trying to pick up the pace by carrying more ingredients at a time. But he didn't expect that here would be some spilled oil on the floor. Well needless to say, he fell. But he didn't just fall. He let go of all of the ingredients that he had in his hands, and they flew threw the air and landed on top of none other the Sasuke. Everyone stopped to look at a fuming Sasuke, and the whole room fell silent, until Reiki just had to giggle. No one else dared to laugh at the angry Uchiha, but since she was new she didn't really believe what her new friends had said about him. It may have been more wise to listen to them after all. She stopped giggling when she noticed Sasuke had made his way over to her. She looked up into his cold onyx eyes.

"You think this is funny Uneko?" he snarled at her as a piece of eggshell fell from his head.

"No." she said trying to contain her laughter. He glared at her and quickly picked up the bowl of flour from beside her on the counter. She wasn't paying attention to his actions, it was too distracting looking at his head that was covered in milk, egg and who knows what else. He took the bowl of flour and held it in the air above her head. The second that she looked up at what was in his hands she closed her eyes and he quickly flipped it bowl over and dumped the contents of it on her.

Reiki opened her eyes to see a smirking Sasuke staring at her. She was completely covered from head to toe in white powder, making her red eyes stand out against her now pail skin. Her eyebrows knitted and she frowned at his actions, only to make his smirk grow. She had decided right then and there that she hated that stupid smirk. And what better way to get rid of the smirk then with a little payback. Reaching behind her she grabbed the cookie dough out of the bowl and looked up at him. Him not seeing this, his smirk was still as big as ever.

"You think this is funny Uchiha?" He knew something was wrong when she used his words against him. Acting fast, she threw the dough at his face and it made a direct hit. Big clumps of the mixer were falling off of his face and to the floor. He glared at her as she giggled some more. He couldn't believe it. For the first time someone had laughed and attacked him, but not just anyone, it had to have been this new girl. What was with her? Did she want to die at an early age? He just couldn't figure her out.

She watched as more clumps of cookie fall and laughed a bit more, then out of nowhere a big chunk of the stuff hit her square in the head. She looked at Sasuke with fiery in her eyes. That was it. He was going down.

She grabbed some more eggs that we at her disposal and chucked them at him. He quickly ducked behind a counter to avoid being hit. She didn't have all that good aim but she did have a killer arm.

"What the hell?" Sasuke yelled like she was an insane woman come to kill him. He wasn't about to be beaten by some girl throwing eggs at him, even if they were coming at top speed. He grabbed some milk that had been sitting in a rather large measuring glass on the counter. He jumped out from behind the counter, nearly being hit my a flying egg that was aimed at his head, and in one smooth motion he let the milk in the measuring glass fly threw the air. It hit his target dead on. She let out a small shriek from the cold liquid that had just hit her. He smirked, he had won. He glared at the looser. Just as he was about to turn around and leave the class to go clean himself up, he noticed something.

"Wow." was all he managed to say. Everyone in the room that had been watching the two fight, were now gawking at Reiki. You see, milk is a liquid, and Reiki's shirt was white, when you get a white shirt wet it turns see through. Now everyone was staring at her. Her shirt was completely transparent reveling the outlines of her white bra underneath, not leaving much to the imagination. Sasuke could only stare at her with a red face. It was like he was frozen, he wanted to move but his body just wouldn't let him. It seems that was the case for Reiki as well, she wasn't moving at all, but her cheeks seemed to change from pink, to red, to redder with embarrassment. She was standing perfectly still trying to think of what just happened.

Luckily for her, Ino and Sakura don't take that much time to think before they act. Her new found friends ran up to her and slipped her jacket on over her shoulders, and in the blink of an eye it was buttoned up, no longer revealed anything. She, regaining her composer, wrapped her arms around herself in embarrassment. No one said a word. Sakura and Ino guided their friend back to the table they had been sitting at before they started cooking. Reiki sat down in one of the chairs, she didn't say anything, she just stared at the floor. The girls came and sat beside her at the table, the room was filled with silence. For what felt like ages to them, they sat there not saying a thing. Ten-Ten, Temari, and most of the boys were staring at Sasuke who was just standing there, staring off into space. He had a dazed look in his eyes and his face was still a little pink. Then Anko briskly walked into the room, but stopped when she saw her students just standing there, not talking, not baking and not doing anything, just standing there. Then she saw the floor covered in flower, milk, dough and eggshells. She looked from one student to the next, noting that Sasuke and Reiki where acting the weirdest and also had a ton of food in their hair and on their faces.

"What happened here?" she finally asked, to no one in particular.

"Well you see, I thought it would be easier for our group if I carried all of our ingredients to our station at once." Naruto stared to explain, "You know, not wasting time walking back and forth between the fridge, the pantry, and our station. Well it was a good idea, until I slipped and the stuff landed on Sasuke's head. Then it got all quiet and then Reiki started to laugh, well, it was pretty funny. You can't blame her. But then Sasuke got mad at her and dumped flour on her head. Then she got him back by pelting eggs at his head. Then Sasuke, well...ummm...he got her back, but...it, well, kinda backfired a bit, and ended up...ummm..."

You could tell he was embarrassed. Knowing him, that's as close as he has ever gotten to see anything close up. Poor kid, his face had been tinted pink once he tried to explain the part with the transparent shirt. But this didn't help Anko understand what had happen. She wasn't fully aware of what had happened. She looked around for anyone to elaborate a little more on the subject. But no one seemed to want to shed anymore light on it. She stood there for a moment, totally perplexed. Then one of the students spoke up.

"Like Christmas last year." Everyone turned to look at Reiki, she continued, "Except that it was me not Auntie Mia."

Yes indeed. On the previous Christmas one of their maids was passing by Reiki and her Auntie in the dinning room. The maid had accidentally stumbled and dropped the tray she was holding. The content of the tray had spilled all over her Auntie's dress and made the front see through. Now this wouldn't have been so bad, if the tray had not been filled with red whine, that made her look like she was bleeding to death, and it also would have been better if this little accident hadn't happened in front of all Reiki's family and her father's business associates. Anko had said that the dress wasn't that bad even with the big stain on it. She said it looked cool cause it looked like you body slammed a tomato. Auntie Mia had sent the dress to her and told Anko that if she wanted it so bad that she could keep it. And she did.

Reiki knew Anko would get the point of the see thought top right away if she made a reference to that night. And she was right. Anko immediately went over to her jacket that lay on the back of her chair. She reached into a pocket and took out her car keys. She through the keys and Reiki, who caught them and looked at her strangely.

Anko just smiled and said "I got an extra shirt in the car." Reiki nodded and got up off of her seat and started towards the door only to be stopped.

"Ino, got with her." Anko said as she looked over at the blonde girl.

"Alright." she said and got up from her chair and walked out of the door after Reiki.

"The rest of you get the fun and exiting job of cleaning up my classroom!" Anko said as she handed out buckets, mops, and cleaning rags.

---with Ino & Reiki---

"Are you okay?" Ino asked her friend as they made their way to the parking lot.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Reiki assured her friend.

"Are you sure about that?" Ino still questioned her.

"Yes Ino I'm sure."

"Okay, if you say so."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. It's just that, well, if that had happened to me, I would have screamed so loud at the Sasuke."

"Well then, that's a difference that we have now isn't it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not much of a yeller. I've never been a person to yell at someone."

"Really? Not even when you're really mad at them?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I never liked it."

"Well who likes yelling at people? You just do it cause it make you feel better afterwards."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean."

"I never liked it when people would yell. People yell when they're upset or hurt. And I never liked it."

"You don't like people being angry at you? Or is it that you don't like people being upset and hurt?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Then both."

"Why?"

They had reached the parking lot and found Anko's car. Reiki unlocked the door and looked in the backseat for the extra shirt. Having not found it she popped the trunk and looked inside of it.

"Are you ignoring me now?" Ino asked, having no answer for the last question she had asked Reiki.

"What is it Ino?" Reiki asked while pulling out a new, dry, white blouse from the trunk of the car. She shut it and make sure that the doors were locked and then started back to the school.

"I wanted to know why you don't like people yelling when they are angry, hurt or upset." Ino tried to continue the conversation.

"Who likes it when people are yelling?" She asked back.

"What? Wait...I'm confused...Argh! Damn you Reiki. You're so confusing." Ino said in a frustrated tone.

"Does that mean we can talk about something else?"

"Okay." Ino sighed in defeat while the girls head down the hall to the nearest girl's bathroom. They went in and Reiki walked into one of the stalls and closed the door.

"So while in cooking class Ten-Ten, Temari and I where talking about having a sleepover on Friday night, if you want to come." said Ino as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Sure. I'ld love to." Reiki called back.

"Great! I'm sure Sakura and Hinata will come too."

"So who house is it going to be at?" she asked as she walked out of the bathroom stall with her clean new top on. She walked over to the sink and quietly washed the flour, and cookie mixture off of her face.

"Much better." Ino complemented and the two girls started back to the classroom. "I don't know who's house yet. We can talk about it at lunch with the the girls."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Reiki said as the walked back into the classroom.

It was much cleaner now then it was before. Everyone was helping in the clean up, the two girls joined too. Even though the whole cleaning thing was new to Reiki. Soon the whole room was spotless and Anko was really happy about that. As they were putting the cleaning supplies away, the bell rung.

"Finally! Lunch time!" Naruto yelled cheered.

The students got up and grabbed their things and where out the door before you knew it.

----------

The End. AGAIN!


	5. Chapter 5

It's Lunch Time! Yay!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, I'd think people would get that by now.

----------

Lunch in the cafeteria.

---with the girls---

"Oh my god! I thought that was never going to end!" Sakura exclaimed and the girls sat down with their lunches at one of the tables in the cafeteria.

"I know what you mean." Ten-Ten replied.

"So, Sakura, Hinata, we were talking and we think that this Friday we should have a sleepover." Ino said while opening her lunch bag.

"Cool sounds like fun." Sakura said.

"O-o-okay." Hinata shyly agreed

"Great! So next thing we have to settle is where are we going to have it?" said Ino as she nibbled on a sandwich.

"Not at my place. Remember, we tried that once. Never again." Temari said shoving some chips into her mouth.

"Do I want to know?" Reiki asked.

"No. You really don't." said Ten-Ten. "And we can't have it at my place. My mom's re-painting almost every room in my house."

"My parent's are going away on their second honeymoon this weekend, and I'm not allowed to have people over." Sakura said, more like complained.

"I think that's a very romantic thing for your parents to do." Ten-Ten argued.

"M-me t-too." Hinata said quietly.

"Ewww. Parents aren't supposed to be romantic, they're supposed to be parents." Sakura retorted, taking a rather large bit out of her granola bar.

"You should be happy that they still love each other Sakura. Some people fall out of love after the years. You should be happy for them." Temari said, still cramming chips into her mouth.

"Humph...whatever." Sakura said, trying to drop the subject.

"Well we can't have it at my house 'cause my grandparents are in town, and they're staying over at my place." Ino informed them.

"So that just leaves your house and mine Hinata." Reiki said smiling at her shy friend.

"Umm..I'm s-sorry Reiki-chan b-but I don't think th-that I'll be a-able t-to have i-it at my house t-this time." Hinata stuttered, "I-I'm s-sorry."

"No worries Hinata!" Reiki said smiling, "My house it is then."

"Alright! The party's on!" Ten-Ten yelled.

"S-so what a-are we going t-to d-do?" asked Hinata while sipping on her juice box.

And so the planning starts.

---with the guys---

"Sasuke," Neji began, "what was with that look you gave Reiki in class?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Sasuke tried to ignore his long-haired friend.

"Oh come on Sasuke you know what Neji is talking about, we all do." Shikamaru said looking over at the girl's table from across the cafeteria.

"I didn't give her a look okay." Sasuke could tell this wasn't going to be an easy lunch to get through.

"Yes you did." said Naruto matter-o-factly. "I saw you looking at her all class, not just when you ruined her shirt."

"I was not." he said.

"Yes you were, I saw it as well. You were staring at her youthful spirit all art class." Rock Lee said.

"I was not." he said again.

"So you going to tell her you like her?" Naruto asked.

"No." said Sasuke.

"Ha! You just admitted you like her!" Naruto chirped.

"No I didn't." Sasuke said, a little hesitation in his voice.

"Yes you did." Lee agreed.

"No I didn't" Sasuke said, this time a little louder.

"Fine, whatever you say Sasuke." Neji said sarcastically.

"I'm telling you I don't like her." he said glaring at his so called friends.

"Okay, okay whatever." Naruto said. After a moment of silence Naruto spoke again."You know, we wouldn't blame you if you liked her."

"Yes, she is very youthful indeed. And such a beautiful smile!" commented Lee.

"She likes soccer." said Neji.

"And she's actually pretty smart too." Shikamaru put in.

"She's really a sweet girl." Naruto said.

Then they all turned their attention to Gaara. They hadn't planed on it happening, but they had just gone around it a circle, each saying something nice about the new girl. Now it was Gaara's turn, but it's not like anyone actually expected him to say something. It's Gaara, he isn't all that talkative. And now he was supposed to say something nice about a girl that he had just met this morning. Needless to say they were all pretty surprised when he actually did speak.

"She's got a bellybutton ring." Was all he said. Well that wasn't what the other guys around the table were expecting. They weren't actually expecting him to say anything. So this was a big surprise to them.

"What?" asked Neji. He couldn't have possibly heard that right.

"She has a belly button ring." he said again.

"Right." Naruto said, obviously not believing him.

"She does." Gaara said calmly.

"And how would you know this?" asked Sasuke.

"In cooking." He said, "I saw it through her shirt."

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." Gaara said.

"What did it look like?" Naruto asked curiously.

"A purple and red dragonfly." said Gaara.

"Dragonfly, huh?" Naruto said, thinking.

"I wouldn't have suspected her to be a dragonfly kinda girl." Shikamaru pointed.

"Why not?" Lee asked, "A dragonfly is a very youthful."

"If you say so Lee." said Neji. There was a small break in the chatter.

"So, we have established that she is smart, youthful, athletic, sweet, has a good smile, and a dragonfly bellybutton ring." Naruto said, listing all the nice thing that the boys had just said about the new girl.

"Yup." Shikamaru agreed.

"But Sasuke didn't say anything." Naruto pointed out.

"I have nothing to say, dobe." Sasuke replied.

"Come on Sasuke, even Gaara had something to say." Neji said.

"Well I don't" Sasuke said back.

"Yes you do. Now say something." Naruto said.

"No." Sasuke really didn't want to do this.

"What's the big deal?" Shikamaru asked, "We all did it."

"Fine! If I say something will you guys get off my back?" Sasuke had had enough of this.

"Yup." said Naruto, and they all agreed.

"Fine, she's...ummm...she's nice." he finally said.

"What? That's it?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Yes." he said back. What more did they want from him?

"Lame." Shikamaru said, putting his head down on the table to sleep. Lee shook his head at the young Uchiha boy, clearly he wasn't impressed.

"Weak dude." Neji said as he shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth.

"Whatever." Sasuke said and went back to his previous mission to ignore the rest of the boys. But he couldn't help but to steal a quick glance at Reiki from across the cafeteria. She and the rest of the girls were in deep discussion. The red eyed girl looked really excited about something. She giggled at whatever it was that Ten-Ten had just said. She had a really cute laugh, or at lest that's what Sasuke thought.

'_Stop it!_' he thought to himself. '_Stop it now! She's just another dumb girl. There isn't anything special about her_.' Just as he was thinking this, the girl must have felt his eyes on her, because she looked up at him. Their eyes met. She gave him a small smile, then turned back to Sakura who was apparently telling her a joke because she laughed a little. He hated how pretty her smile was, and he really hated how adorable she was when she laughed.

"I saw that." Gaara's voice broke him out of his stare. He looked back at the table he was at, all of the guys had stopped and where looking at Gaara.

"Saw what?" Lee asked him.

"Uchiha staring at the girl." Gaara smirked.

"I was not!" Sasuke said, a little too loud. Half the people in the lunch room stoped and looked at him, wondering what was going on. He glared at the students and they decided that it wasn't that entertaining to watch, so they went back to whatever they were doing.

"Smooth." Neji said sarcastically. Then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

------------

No more lunchies? Awww, too bad.


	6. Chapter 6

It's time for gym! Everyone, do 50 push ups now! Just kidding. You could do my math homework for me tho! Yeah, that's what you should do. After you read the story of course! Besides, it's a really short chappy.

Disclamer- I don't own Naruto, you got that?

-------------

---in the girl's change room---

"H-here you g-go Reiki-chan." Hinata said, passing Reiki her gym uniform. She thanked the girl and began to change like the other girls did.

She folded her jacket and placed it into her gym locker. After she had taken her shirt off, and was about to put her gym shirt on, Temari spoke.

"Wow Reiki. I never thought you'd be one to get her bellybutton pierced." as she spoke the other girls stopped and turned around to look at the little red and purple dragonfly on the girl's abdomen.

"I couldn't believe it myself afterwards." she said, pulling her shirt on her top half.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked her.

"I got it done one day while I was mad at my father." she explained, "Afterwards I couldn't believe that I had actually gone and done that."

"Really? Wow, what did your dad say when he found out?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing." Reiki said, turning and looking at her friends with a small smile on her face, "What he doesn't know can't hurt him."

---Gym---

The guys had already changed and they were sitting in the bleachers waiting for their teacher and the rest of the class. They were all wearing the boy's gym uniform, which consisted of a white T-shirt with the school's emblem on the top left corner, and dark red shorts that went to the knee. They were all just lounging around. All that is except for Lee. He was jumping up and down in excitement about having his favorite teacher for gym class. Besides Lee, everything was pretty quiet. Then the girl's came out of the change room.

They all wear the girl's gym uniform. It was similar to the boys', but the shorts come above mid-thigh and the shirt was more form fitting. They also had to have their hair tied back if it was really long, same goes for Neji. The girls had been arguing about what they should do at the sleepover. And they were being pretty loud about it.

"We should watch a scary movie." Ten-Ten suggested.

"No way! I hate scary movies." Sakura complained.

"Oh suck it up Pinky." Temari said.

"I-I also d-don't l-like scary m-movies" Hinata said quietly.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Ten-Ten asked.

"I know." Ino said, "We should go out clubbing!"

"One problem with that idea Ino." Reiki said.

"What's that?" Ino asked.

"We aren't old enough, idiot." Temari said.

"Oh yeah." Ino finally clued in, "But it's not like we couldn't turn the music up and dance at Reiki's house."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean 'why?'" Ino said, "Isn't it obvious? I wanna show off my killer dance moves! "

Ino started showing them her so called 'killer dance moves'. Then Reiki joined in the fun. She loved to dance, it wasn't about showing off. It was just about having fun and letting your emotions flow. Soon Sakura also joined in. The three of them had actually draw some attention to themselves. A circle of their classmate had surrounded them and where cheering them on. Even the guys had come down from the bleachers to watch them dance. After a few minutes of dancing like mad women, the girls stopped. Ino and Sakura took a bow while Reiki just laughed a bit. The crowd clapped and cheered for the three of them.

"Hello my wonderful students of youth!" Gia called while running into the gymnasium. Then Gia and Lee saw each other. The ran, slow motion, towards each other and gave each other huge hugs, while yelling

"Lee!"

"Gia-sensie!"

"Lee!"

"Gia-sensie!"

"Lee!"

"Gia-sensie!"

"Do they always do this?" Reiki asked, somewhat frightened by the two bushy-browed, green spandex wearing guys hugging.

"Yup." Ten-ten said. They just stood there watching. After Lee and Gia had stopped hugging and making a scene, they began gym class.

"Alright my youthful students! We will begin our wonderful class together with a youthful game of dodge ball!" Gia announced and many people cheered.

They were separated into 2 groups and were all told to go to their team's side of the gym. The teams were as fallows:

Team 1

Lee

Ino

Gaara

Reiki

Hinata

Neji

Kankuro

Team 2

Ten-Ten

Sakura

Sasuke

Temari

Shikamaru

Naruto

Kiba

Chouji sat out because, well, it was right after lunch and he had eaten a lot. If he would try to play right now he would most likely puke everywhere. So he was sitting on the bleachers Gia blew the whistle to start the game.

It was going alright for a while. Naruto had gotten out almost right away, and was told to sit on the bleachers. Gaara was second, but he didn't want to play in the first place, so he let Sakura hit him out. Ten-Ten was taken out by Neji, though she did manage to dodge most of his attacks. Then Sakura and Ino both through a ball at the same time and had gotten each other out. Sasuke got Kankuro out next. Then Kiba was out because he got hit by Neji, but not before Kiba could get Hinata out of the game. Lee had got hit by Shikamaru and then Reiki hit Temari. Next, Shikamaru hit Reiki, but Neji hit Shikamaru back. So all that were left was Neji for team 1, and Sasuke for team 2.

The people who were out of the game were all lined up on the bleachers, cheering on their teammate. Sasuke and Neji glared at each other and the whole gym fell silent. All eyes were on the two boys. Sasuke smirked, he new he would win, there was no way he could loose now. He had a big advantage. He had a ball, and Neji didn't. The closest ball to Neji was at least 3 feet away from him, there was no chance that he could get there in time. He aimed the ball for Neji's chest and brought his arm back. He was about to whip it at him when a loud whistle though him off. He was so startled that he accidentally let go of the ball too soon and it flew in the opposite direction that it was supposed to. Taking this to his advantage, Neji ran to the ball closest to him and quickly whipped it at Sasuke. It made a direct hit. Sasuke clutched his stomach, he looked up to the bleachers. Everyone there was laughing their butt's off.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked them, a little angry, but mostly confused.

"Reiki wolf whistled at you." Sakura said between laughs, pointing over at Reiki who was staring at him. She smiled and acted innocently.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he asked, getting more angry.

"Do what?" she asked with a smile.

"You mad me loose!" his temper now flaring.

"It's just a game Sasuke." Ten-Ten said, defending her friend.

"I don't care!" Sasuke yelled back a her, "I would have won if she hadn't distracted me!"

"Sheesh Sasuke-kun. Calm down." Ino said, not laughing as much now.

"Yeah Sasuke, it was just a joke." Neji said.

"Oh now your going to stick up for her?" Sasuke asked.

"What the hell is your problem?" Temari asked him.

"Her!" Sasuke yelled, pointing at Reiki. "She's my problem!"

"Aww, come on Sasuke." Reiki said, still smiling at him, while he glared at her. "Don't be like that."

Then the bell rang.

"End of class my youthful students!" Gia yelled, "Hit the showers!"

Everyone got up and walked into the change rooms.

--------------

See, I told you it was short! You should believe me next time.


	7. Chapter 7

---math class---

Everyone walked into the classroom where they were greeted by the math teacher.

"Hello there." he said to Reiki. "You must be the new student. Welcome to our humble math class, I'm Iruka."

"Hello, and thank-you." Reiki replied.

"You can take the your seat so we can begin." he said. She nodded and walk over to the seat she had sat in in Kakashi's class. She sat with Temari on her left, Hinata in front of her, Gaara to the right and Sasuke behind her.

Once class had started they were told to complete the problems on the board. Sasuke had been about half way through when he noticed the folded piece of paper on his desk. He looked around suspiciously, then unfolded it. He read the note that was written to him in a sparkley purple gel pen.

_You still mad about earlier?_

He looked at the back of Reiki's head. There was no doubt that she was the one who wrote it. He smirked and wrote back.

_Why, you worried?_

He folded the paper back up and dropped it on her lap. She picked it up and read it. Then she wrote back.

_Worried, concerned, guilty. Does it matter? _

She sent it back to him. He read and wrote.

_It matters._

He gave it back to her and got it back fairly quickly.

_If I told you I was worried would you stop being mad?_

_It depends._

_What does it depend on?_

_If you're actually worried or not._

_Well what if I'm not._

_Then I'm still mad._

_And what if I am?_

_Are you?_

_Well, maybe...just a little._

_You are?_

_Yeah. Is that so weird._

_Yes. I told you that you're my problem, and yet you're worried if I'm mad or not. I find that a little weird._

_Well I don't. So are you mad or not?_

_Apologize_

_What? Why?_

_You made me loose, I never loose. Apologize._

_I don't see why I should. It's just a game._

_Then I'm still mad._

_Fine, you win. I'm sorry._

_Okay. Now what are you going to do to make it up to me?_

_What? I said I was sorry. What else do you want from me._

It was at that point that Iruka walked past and saw the note.

"Writing notes isn't tolerated in my math class" he said taking the note. "Reiki, I know you're new here, but you aren't allowed to pass notes. Don't let me catch you again. And Sasuke you should know better."

After that the class had run smoothly. The bell rang and everyone shuffled out of the classroom and down the hallway. They only had one class left for the day, the they could go home. When they walked into their last class, Reiki squealed when she saw their science teacher.

"Orochi-kun!" she yelled making everyone in the room turn and stare at her. She ran up to their teacher and threw her arms around him. Their teacher, Orochimaru, cursed under his breath when he realized who it was.

"Reiki, what are you doing here?" he asked her. She broke the hug and frowned at him.

"You don't seem that happy to see me Orochi-kun." she said, a little hurt.

"I'm not." he told her. "You're a menace to my classroom."

"I know you don't mean that Orochi-kun." the girl smiled up at him.

"Yes, I do." he told her. Reiki didn't believe that he was telling the truth. She reached up and hugged him again.

"I missed you so much." she told him. Everyone was staring at them with very curios looks, they had no idea what was going on.

"Umm...Reiki." Naruto asked, she turned around and smiled at him. "How do you know Orochimaru-sensei?"

"He's an old family friend." she explained to them.

"I'm not old." the teacher replied, slightly glaring at the girl. "But I do have someone that you'd like to see." He walked over to a large, glass, empty fish tank. He pulled the lid off and put his arm in, taking out a large snake. Reiki's eyes widened.

"Mr. Hissy!" she yelled, running over to it, petting the snake's head.

_"_Woah." said one of their classmates. "He never lets anyone touch Hissy."

"That's enough." their teacher said, putting Hissy back into the tank. "Take your seats."

They all did as they were told and sat down in their seats. Orochimaru told them to copy down and answer the questions on the board, using their science textbooks. After going through the first few questions, Reiki noticed another note on her desk. She unfolded it and read.

_So what was that note about with you and Uchiha? -Tem_

Reiki looked over to her left to Temari. She was busy reading something in the textbook.

_I apologized for gym class._

She wrote and sent the note back to the girl. After a few minutes she got it back.

_What did he say?_

_He said he wasn't mad anymore, but I have to make it up to him._

_And how are you supposed to do that?_

_I donno. You got any ideas?_

_Nope, hold on I'll ask Sakura._

She watched as Temari wrote a note on another piece of paper and passed it to Sakura, who was sitting in front of her. Not too long after that Sakura gave the note back, smiling at Reiki. She smiled back and waited for Temari to tell her what she thought. A piece of paper was thrown onto her desk. She picked it up and read it.

_Sakura said that we should invite him and his friends to your house after school, and I agree._

_Why my house? And why would I invite them over?_

_Your house because it's you who's making it up to Uchiha. And you'd invite them and us over so we could do our homework and hang out._

_Well, I donno if they would agree to that._

_Then find out. _

_How?_

_Ask Uchiha in a note. Do it now._

_Fine._

Reiki got out another peice of paper from her bag and wrote '_Sasuke, I think I have a way to make it up to you_.' She then turned and placed in onto his desk really quickly, so no one would see. She soon felt something fall into her lap and looked down. The note read

_I'm listening._

_I was thinking that, well, do you and your friends want to come to my house with the girls and I after school?_

_Why would we want to do that?_

_You guys can come over and we could do our homework together or hangout or something._

_I guess._

_Really?_

_I have nothing better to do._

_And the rest of the guys will agree?_

_Why wouldn't they?_

Reiki turned to face Temari and Sakura. She gave the two girls a thumps up to signal a mission accomplished. They both smiled back at her. '_Now_,' Reiki thought, '_back to science_.'

She had just finished filling out the last answer on the board when the bell rang. She looked up to see Orochimaru, he handed her their homework page. She smiled and thanked him, even though she really didn't want any homework. She shoved the sheet and the rest of the belongings into her backpack. When she was done most of the students had left already, and where heading home. She turned to look a the only people left in the room.

"So what are we waiting for?" Naruto asked, confused about why they where still standing in the classroom after school was let out.

"You're going to come with us to Reiki-chan's house." Sakura told him. He, Lee, and the girls seemed really excited about it.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone.

"Because we said so." Ino said, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the classroom. "Now come on."

They all fallowed Ino out into the parking lot of the school. Ino stopped and looked around, then turned back to Reiki.

"Umm, Reiki." she asked. "Which one is yours?"

The purple haired girl sighed, but pointed over to the large limo that was parked across the street from the school.

"Cool!" Naruto yelled, running over to the vehicle. Everyone fallowed and piled into it. It was the perfect size for the twelve of them. As soon as the door was shut the window between them and the driver rolled down, revealing Marlin. He smiled at them.

"Well that's a lot of friends you've got there Miss Reiki." he said to the girl. She nodded.

"Yup." she said. "Guys, this is Marlin, my driver, and friend."

They all said their hellos and Marlin turned back to Reiki. "Where too, Miss?"

"Home, please." she said. Marlin nodded, rolling up the window to give them some privacy.

"So where do you live?" Neji asked Reiki.

"You'll see." she said, smiling back at them. Her gaze fell on Naruto, who was staring at all of the buttons on Reiki's arm rest. She gave a little laugh.

"You want to press the buttons don't you, Naruto?" she asked him knowingly. He nodded, not taking his eyes off of them. "Come here." the girl beckoned him over. He got up and slid into the seat beside her.

"Go ahead." she said, laughing a little at the huge grin on his face.

"I don't think that's such a great idea." Ino said.

"Yeah, he might kill us all." Sakura put in.

"Just don't touch these ones and we'll be safe." Reiki pointed to a few buttons that where colored red. Naruto nodded in understanding. He then pushed a silver button, making a slow song come out of the speakers. He pushed another, changing the song to a techno one. Another silver button was pressed, this one making the windows roll down. He then pressed a black button that made the air conditioner turn on as high as it would go.

"Turn it off dope." Sasuke said, he was siting right beside the a.c. and getting a full blast.

"I would if I could." Naruto called back.

"Is how it's going to be for the next 15 minutes?" Reiki asked her newfound friends, they all nodded in response.


End file.
